blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mujihi Mazio
Mujihi Mazio is one of the primary characters in Control Sequence. He is the son of former Rogue Sector member Tekina and a mercenary leader under the guidance of Nicaiah. He's deployed to Kagutsuchi to hunt down individuals who are causing problems. Information Prior to the events of Control Sequence, Mujihi had a normal life. Things changed when the NOS sent their Sequence Destroyers to kill him and his family, namely under the man named Fasado. He was gravely injured, but was spared the fate his family was forced upon thanks to the Liberation Sector Zero. He was practically near death until an experiment from the sector known as "Chaotic Element" was given to him. Due to using this, the higher ups of LSZ required him to assist their endeavors to compensate, which he does. Namely in forming the mercenary division known as "Red Thunder". Verse 1 Mujihi was first mentioned by name in the first season by Fasado, as a means to hinting of their relation as personal enemies. He officially appears in episode 10, fighting alongside Nex against Valetha, while in an effort to protect Myri and Bitoku. He later appeared a few episodes later, fighting Fasado in a means to protect Byakai. A battle he participates in taking place in episode 15 shows that he has a connection of sorts to Zerde, as he shows anger at his insults, insinuating he was a rival of sorts to his parents prior to their erasure. After that battle however, as the two make it further to the closed off area in the following episode, they run into Zaezel, Mujihi fighting him to protect Bitoku from him. The fight wasn't in his favor as he nearly died from seithr-inducing flame shots. Sylar came to their aid, causing Zaezel to leave, with no wish to fight him. Sylar left after that, leaving the two alone. The two soon run into Nex and Myri, whom after a short time are left with Myri as Nex leaves to confront Zaezel. Mujihi finally realized a few of his memories had him feel familiarity towards Nex, (which will be shown in the origin series). He keeps these in mind as Bitoku leaves to face Valetha. He questions Serza on the events to the best of his ability, but stops when it falls short. Other Appearances Personality Mujihi has a somewhat unreadable personality. Hidden under what seems to be a permanent scowl, he shows little to any enthusiasm or positive emotion. He prefers to keep to himself outside of battle, in which there his true colors show. He holds a great resent for Fasado and his actions toward his family. He considers his group, and the LSZ like they were his family. Showing to a degree he cares about the people who helped him. He also holds great respect for Nicaiah, seeing her as someone of high regard, similar to the person who saved him from near death. He shows little resent to Sylar despite his fight against the LSZ. Showing greater resent to Valetha Deumos due to calling the beastkin race as filth, to the point of intentionally missing her head by inches. Appearance Mujihi wears a white button up shirt and blue jeans, shrouded under a black robe, with a red armband with his group insignia on it. Over his eyes he wears a pair of golden goggles, and an earpiece in his right ear. He wears pairs of golden armbands and gloves as well, and his fox ears and tail are red. A contrast to Bitoku's Blue fur color. Powers and Abilities Mujihi is skilled in hand-to-hand combat skills as well as ranged combat with his firearm. At lose range he can harness elements of fire,electricity,and ice into various techniques of punches and kicks. Using his weapon as a conduit his strength grows moderately. Mujihi when at a distance prefers to try and freeze the opponent in their tracks with a barrage of icebolts, before closing in with another bolt of a different element. Musical Themes *'Hopeless Redemption' Mujihi's theme * Full Moon of Damnation Mujihi vs Fasado theme *'Snowflakes of Hope' Shared Vocal Theme with Bitoku Stages *'LSZ Corridor 13': Fate is a cruel truth to take Trivia Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Protagonist Category:Beastkin Category:Neutral Category:LSZ Category:EvoBlaze Category:0th Sector Category:Mercenaries Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters